Necromancy: The Beginning
by Blacklight9
Summary: Necromancy is a forbidden art used to bring loved ones back from death. Now, it is a dangerous weapon used to kill and bring the deceased back to serve a certain porpoise. Now, Spike must use this power after learning of a wandering spirit that follows him.
1. Prologue

For the world, magic is the single most important thing that could possibly exist. The sun would remain stationary in a single point in the sky, and burn the world to ash. The moon would do the exact same thing, but freeze the world over.

Magic has always existed, and it would always exist. It has become a permanent and irreplaceable part of nature, and nothing could change it. Individuals who could shape magic to their own wills have always used it for the betterment of the world. The world is literally shaped by magic, and magic dwells at it's core.

There are, however, individuals who would use the magic to condemn others. They would oppress or use magic to take from others. These individuals are always stopped, but this fact changes nothing. There are always others who are dealt a bad card in life. They are weak, abused, or see the world as 'inefficient', or 'cruel'. They seek power to change what they see, even if it means harming those they fight for. Does this make these people wrong?

They truly fight for peace, and even die trying to uphold this dream. Are they evil for it?

That would depend on the way that you view it.

One town, Ponyville, has seen the workings of these 'evil' beings, and personally felt their magic. This town, while fending off great evils in the past, has to overcome the oddest and most random things you could think of. Most individuals would pack up their belongings, and high-tail it out of there. These individuals however, are protected. These individuals are safe.

But what happens when their personal bubble of safety is penetrated?

It was nighttime in Ponyville. Most of the town's population would be in their beds at this particular night. The cold, whispering air seemed ghostly and the emptiness complimented this feature. Every vendor stand was closed up, and lightly boarded. The normal colors of the day were faded and barely illuminated. What few lamps that were active made the place look like an impressionist's art, showing how... miserable the night is. These impressionists are gravely wrong.

The night exists as a way to tell your body- and by extension, the world- to calm down, and rest. Over centuries, ponies have developed various activities to keep themselves entertained; be it the natural coitus or businesses that are only open at night. These were initially designed to 'brighten' up the night a little bit. There really was never any reason to do such things. No, in the opinion of the local baby dragon, the night is cherish-able on its own.

The small fire-breather enjoys the night. It's his own little island of freedom and solitude. He always uses this time to rest his mind and muscles. Tonight's night however, was very different. Something possessed the small, purple creature to come outside and walk around. 'There's nopony out here' he assured himself. 'It's a really cold night'

But why was he outside, then?


	2. Chapter 1

**Spike had been wandering for two hours,** before he felt something. It wasn't like a sense of smell or hearing, but it was like something came behind him and mentally _shoved_ him. The cold air and the chills were unsettling enough, but the shove downright screamed at him to run away. There was nopony, or any other creature for the matter, anywhere near him. He was completely alone. That made things twenty percent _worse_than it actually is. Sure, the night is his favorite time of day, but night is also notorious for hiding extremely dangerous creatures right in plain sight. The beauty of art could hide the most vile creatures. Even if there was nothing there, he sharpened his senses anyway.

Spike immediately decided it was best to stick to the rooftops. Most of the houses and buildings were close together, and the elevation would give him a clearer view of the dark landscape. After clearing a building, he felt safer on his little mountain of pink. He really couldn't see anything of interest from up high as well. He could _feel_ something was here for him, but he just couldn't see it. There was nopony around; too cold outside, and the quiet doesn't usually mean others are around. He seriously doubted that who or what he was looking for, would be easy to find. He just wanted to turn around so he could be well rested for the next day. He always hated it when he sleeps too late, because then it's always harder to wake up in the morning. No matter how much his mind protested, a stronger portion of it urged him to continue forwards.

So forward it is.

As he begun to walk, he felt the same mental shove that he had received earlier. This one was stronger and more... Concentrated? Jumping around, Spike saw there was, once again, nopony there. He didn't know whether or not to just actually go home or walk in the direction he was facing. He pondered for a moment until he decided it was best to go in the direction he was originally planning to walk. He turned around and began to walk .He was positive he was doing the correct thing until he was hit again, **hard**.

**Whap!**

He spun back around. "Ow, what the heck was that for!" he quietly shouted in the direction. Now, he was absolutely positive that he was supposed to go in that direction.

His first steps were timorous. His legs shook with fear, and he was increasingly unsure about his decision. When you are persuaded to walk in a direction by an invisible force that is most definitely _not_ your psyche, you tend to avoid going in that direction. The only reason Spike was following the unnamed invisible force was because he didn't know if it could cause permanent mental, or excruciating physical damage to him if he resisted. It didn't seem very aggressive, but it did seem annoyed. He wasn't sure if this was a trick or a treat, although he wished it was the latter.

It took him forever to reach the end of the roof. Peering over the side, he saw one of the few benches that sat right next to one of the street lamps. He briefly wondered why there were only four benches next to lamps, but the incredibly persistent invisible force began to poke and prod at his brain once again. He tried to ignore them until it struck a nerve.

Literally.

Spike's leg moved on it's own and he tumbled down the house. It was roughly a two story drop straight to the head. Thick scales or not, he was going to get hurt in a not-so-good way. Flailing his body like a dying fish did not make things better. In fact, they made his chances of hitting something important more likely. Luckily for him, he did not the the ground, but he landed on a familiar surface. An equine's back.

Unfortunately for the equine, Spike was digging his claws into said equine's back. The equine grunted in a distinctly stalllion-like voice. Spike didn't notice the blood until there was a large enough pool of it around his claws. The thick, warm liquid stood out against the cold air.

The stallion didn't seem to care that he was losing blood, but Spike was a bit terrified of blood. He believed it was his suppressed hunter extinct slowly becoming more and more present, and developing into a fear to keep itself repressed. Needless to say, he was pretty scared right now.

"Excuse me, dragon... Could you please retract your claws from my back?"

Spike had not been listening, for his mind was pondering like, ten outcomes for this situation. All of which gets him thrown out of the city by cocky aristocrats and douchy politicians.

"...Are you okay?" Although that question was rather ironic, considering that he was the one with claws two inches into his back, the stallion was generally concerned about the erratic silence that has befallen him. Lizard claws shouldn't be in stallion backs. Rules of society number 2546.4. "Damn it, child! Get off of my back!"

Spike then removed his claws from the stallion's back, got on the ground, and fell to his knees. "Forgive me!" The stallion then looked at spike for an uncomfortably long amount of time. His deep green eyes scanned the drake's body a number of times. Spike just assumed this was the stallion's first time seeing a dragon in person, and spike was likely not what he was expecting to see. This wouldn't be the first time a situation like this has happened (although in the past, Spike didn't space out and find his claws in anypony's back). This was however- and by a stroke of luck- one of the quietest confrontations that Spike had ever had with a curious pony. Thankfully, this one doesn't feel the need to scream or attack Spike, even if he was technically assaulted.

But the red color in his eyes were unsettling. Every few moments or so, the stallion would look around as if he was being watched. The possibility that this guy was a possible foal-napper, was as terrifying as jumping into the sun.

And then he touched Spike's head.

If Spike had been complaining about how the ghostly touches messing with his mind earlier, his complaints were withheld. It was as if every ghost within twenty miles had come over and poked his body at various points. They were all different, but they all had no power over the physical plain. All the touches, like the first one, were completely mentally induced. All he knew, was he had found who the ghost wanted him to find.

"Young dragon, it would appear that the spirits have drawn us together."


	3. Chapter 2

"Interesting, this one seems to really like you."

Spike had never been more terrified about mere words as much as these words terrified him. He had just been told he had a little ghost pony just hanging around him, and it was being hunted by a creature known as a soul eater, which was described as a small, transparent creature that could range from being a canine, avian, or feline creature. These creatures were extremely dangerous, and hard to see. Spike had been taken to the stallion's house so he could communicate with the spirit. Although normally Spike would call this stallion crazy, what he says does makes sense, and explains the poking and prodding Spike felt earlier.

As the duo (or trio) entered the stallion(now known as Corvo)'s shop, Spike saw there were just paintings and carvings in the rental shop. Nothing really looks like the equipment that you would think would belong to a psychic, but the wares looked appealing. There were extremely detailed pictures of ponies having good times, landscapes, and even the castle of Canterlot. It was a really impressive collection of artwork. The prices weren't even that large, even considering the quality of the pictures. This was just art, not that huge profit stuff you would see in an expensive art store. This was just art.

Spike found himself staring a the art, completely unaware of his surroundings.

"Ah, here we go!" Corvo said.

He pulled out a small vial containing a red dust. It was in an odd container that seemed to be in the shape of tons of bubbles spiraling around each other. It flickered a faint blue light every few seconds. It bought a humming vibration into the air. Due to the surroundings being dark the whole time, Spike was unable to see Corvo's features the entire time. Even Spike's dragon eyes could detect a faint outline, but no real features. The blue light showed a short, silver mane with a black highlight going down one side. His hair was also straight and even. Nothing else was seen, not even his eye color.

The vial had a undecipherable magnetization to it. Spike couldn't help but be drawn to it, as if it was willing him closer. Corvo draped a small piece of cloth over it. "You like it, eh?" Corvo began, "Well that makes sense, considering you're a small drake. This flask is made out of soul gems; an enticing treat for dragons of all ages. It's like the sweetest candy and even if you haven't ever heard of it, a dragon will be drawn to it like moths to a flame." Spike began to reach towards where the vial was hidden. Corvo moved his claw away with a gentle sway of the hoof. "It also seems that it will continue to attract younger minds even if it isn't within seeing range."

"Excuse me, Mister Mist, could you tell me exactly how this will help me with that spirit eater-thing? I don't really feel safe with it trying to stalk me. I don't even feel safe knowing there's a spirit thing following me around! What's going to happen if-" Corvo interrupted Spike by patting the top of his head. Spike looked directly into where he supposed Corvo's eyes were, but he couldn't see anything due to him being so close. "Could you turn a light on or something?" Spike could almost feel the confused blinks Corvo was likely to be doing at this moment.

"Oh, my apologies! I have not noticed a thing. Here, let me just turn on the lights, sorry again." A clinking sound was heard, and suddenly a number of candles flickered to life. The few paintings from the front, only visible from outside light, were suddenly seen in a new perspective. In fact, tons of paintings and artifacts could be seen around the entire shop! For a a small rental building, it was extremely impressive.

Corvo's features were able to be seen. He had grey fur and a silver tail. His cutie mark was a spiral green mist, and his eyes were a deep blue. His cloak seemed to disappear once the light came on, as if it were made of shadows. He was also an earth pony.

Spike seemed to remember that the zebra, Zecora could also use a type of magic, but from what he seen came from a type of potion. Corvo had a vial of magic powder, so logic says he either had a fire mechanism that traveled through the wall by oil, or there was a flicker potion or something around. Spike was never good at understanding potions. He hasn't the slightest idea as to what they are for, and neither does Twilight, although she does know the basic functions. For all Spike knows, potions could turn you invincible. Spike just decided to only pay attention to what needs attention, and leave the questions for later.

"Okay." Corvo said. He took several steps around the room, gathering multiple vials. When he grabbed seven, he placed spike on his back, which was still bloody, and took him to a table that was hidden under a white cloth. "Sit here while I get one more thing." He went to a back room and disappeared. Once again, Spike's mind was allowed to wander. He thought of the spirit that was hovering somewhere in the room, likely watching him. It creeped him out, and he began to hysterically look around the room as he thought about it. All the worst outcomes from all the movies and books he has read about the supernatural immediately flashed into his mind, further increasing anxiety in the infantile dragon.

Corvo came back into the room, a smile on his face. "I found the powder. With this, you wold be able too see strong spirits that just float around. You might be able to hear them. Now, I don't know what these bottles do to dragons, considering I've never tried to blow this in their faces, but... Maybe nothing would happen. Maybe it could tear your body apart. No worries!" Maybe this guy was cool. He obviously knows his potions better than Spike does, but he did say he didn't know what they would do to Spike's body. Sure, it might tingle or make ponies want to punch him in the face for inspiration, but-

"Did you just say that thing would **kill** me?!" Spike was suddenly completely fine with having a ghost around him. Ghosts are nice. Ghosts wont hurt him. Ghosts _defiantly_ wont tear him apart. "Um..." Spike began to feel warm. "I don't want to-"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that I don't have my shredding potion with me!" Corvo assured him. "It's blue, and these vials are all green, silver, or red. It's perfectly safe."

"I-I-I'm not so sure about this." Spike began to shiver. He was almost certain that his life would be over if he spent any more time with this stallion. He seemed cool but now he's just... Insane. And not the good kind. "Look mister, I would appreciate it if you didn't spray your crazy death mist to-" Corvo poured some powder from one of the vials into one hoof, and blew it into Spike's face. He inhaled it, and began to cough and hack. His body seemed to tingle, and everything was bright. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?"


End file.
